Falling for the Bad Boy
by Akahime88
Summary: It all started when Lucy fell for the bad boy... literally. NaLu (A series of drabbles)
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I was eating chips dipped in Nutella (weird I know, blame my cravings) at midnight when I came up with this. Who would've thought nutella and chips could inspire me to write. I swear I get the urge to write at the most unexpected times. Lol. Loosely based on a manga I've read a long time ago. Forgot the title but will post once I find it again._

* * *

 **Falling For The Bad Boy… Literally**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was Fairy Tail's campus sweetheart. She was pretty, smart, and was the nicest person one could ever know. She was part of the popular crowd but she was friendly and kind to everybody, regardless of what group they were part of, even the nobodies. For this, everybody loved her. However, she had one flaw. She was also a clumsy girl and that clumsiness of hers was what gained her the attention of the school bad boy.

Natsu Dragneel was a walking trouble magnet. He was the leader of the school gang and loved getting into fights. He was a violent and ruthless person. For that everybody feared him.

It was a usual day in school. Classes had ended and Lucy and her friends Levy, Juvia and Lisanna were making their way to their lockers. They were talking about what to do during the weekend.

"Lyon is having a Fraternity party Friday night," Juvia said, talking about her college boyfriend. "We're all invited."

Lisanna squealed excitedly upon hearing the news. "We definitely need to go shopping for a new dress!"

"Let's all go to the mall together tomorrow," Levy suggested just as excited.

"Sure," Lucy agreed, stopping in front of her locker. There was a sudden hush as she opened it, depositing her books neatly. Around her, everybody started whispering in hushed voices. Curious, she looked at her friends. "What?"

"Behind you," Levy mouthed. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she turned around to look at whatever caused the sudden change in atmosphere.

Natsu Dragneel and his friends Grey Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney were walking down the hall like they owned it, all looking intimidating. She watched as students all went to the side to avoid crossing paths with them.

When they passed through, the atmosphere relaxed once more and everyone went back to what they were doing. Lucy blinked, noticing a scarf on the floor. It was the same scarf that Natsu always wore.

"Aren't you going home yet Lucy?" Lisanna asked her. She didn't notice that all her friends were ready to go.

She smiled at them. "You guys go ahead. I forgot my notebook in class."

Her friends went ahead, believing her excuse. She slowly went to pick up the scarf on the floor that everybody seemed to ignore. Running to the direction where Natsu and his group headed off to, she silently hoped she could catch up with them. She wanted to return the scarf to Natsu because she had a feeling it was important to him.

She finally saw him at the back of the school. He and his friends were standing in a circle. She paused, trying to catch her breath before running up to him. Unfortunately for her, given her tendency to be clumsy, she tripped on a rock. With a loud yelp, she felt herself fall down. On reflex, her hands reached for something, anything she could hold on to, to avoid the fall.

Unfortunately for Natsu, it was the waistband of his pants that her hands latched on to.

His pants fell to his ankles as Lucy fell to the ground.

Grey, Sting, Rogue and Gajeel all looked mortified at the sight of Natsu's kitten-printed boxers. The response all came at once.

"Holy shit!"

"Run for your life!"

"Save yourself!"

"He's going to kill you!"

Lucy's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets at the sight of someone's pants. Slowly looking up in horror at the events, she saw a pair of blue boxers with kitty prints on it first, before Natsu's fearsome, bloodied face came in sight. He was holding an even more bloody and unconscious man by the neck. Judging by the look on his face, she didn't have long to live.

 _Oh shit._ That was the last thing on her mind before she promptly passed out, her hand still tightly clutching his scarf.

And that was how Lucy Heartfilia fell for the bad boy... literally.

* * *

 _Note: The rest is up to your imagination. Haha. So? What do you think? This is meant as a drabble only... but... should I do a part two? LOL_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just for fun!_

* * *

 **Falling for the Bad Boy… Literally**

* * *

Lucy had woken up in the infirmary way after school. The nurse had told her that she found her on the bed and that she didn't see who brought her there. She was puzzled. Could it be that Natsu took her after she passed out? She shook her head, erasing the thought. After what she did, it was impossible. She was just glad he didn't kill her after she accidentally pulled down his pants. Maybe one of his friends took pity on her. That must be it. Or somebody else found her. Whoever it was, she needed to thank him.

When Lucy arrived in school the next day after her embarrassing encounter with the bad boy, everyone was looking at her and whispering to each other, which baffled her.

"Is it true that Lucy's dating Natsu?"

"Yeah, someone saw them together yesterday. He was carrying her."

"True, the witness said they looked very close."

Lucy almost fainted at what she was hearing. Natsu carried her to the infirmary? She wasn't expecting that. She needed to clear the issue. They weren't together. They weren't even friends.

"T-that's not true! We're not together. We're not even-"

"Lucy. How are you feeling?"

The wind of silence blew over them as Natsu called out to her casually with his friends behind him. Whatever she was just trying to say fell on deaf ears after everyone around them saw her talking with the bad boys like they were long-time friends.

She blanched, looking at the scary guys- who weren't looking so scary as of the moment- cautiously. "I-I'm fine. Uhm, sorryaboutyesterdayandthanksforbringingmetotheinfirmarythatsallbye!" At full speed, she ran and made her escape only stopping when she was safely in her classroom.

Natsu stared after the blonde with an indescribable expression. "What a weirdo."

When lunch break came, Lucy was called behind by the teacher so she came in fifteen minutes late. Her friends were already at their table and the cafeteria was already packed. As she was falling in line, some boys decided to cut in, pushing back Lucy in the process. She fell on the floor. The boy who pushed her muttered an apology but didn't bother to help her. Lucy, sweet Lucy, only sighed, and was about to stand back up when somebody held her waist and picked her up on the floor, helping her on her feet.

Startled, she looked at the person who helped her but what was even more shocking was the fact that it was Natsu- bad boy, gang leader, trouble maker- who was her savior.

There was a menacing look on his face and she could swear she saw a dark aura emitting from his body that made everyone stand aside much like what Moses did to the sea.

He gently led her by the elbow to the front, where even the workers of the cafeteria look at them nervously.

"Get your food," he commanded her in a rough tone.

Not wanting to annoy him, she obeyed, quickly grabbing a tray, a plate of salad and a slice of pizza. When she was about to pay for her food, he beat her to it, handing the cashier his money first.

"It's thanks for returning my scarf."

Too shocked, she could only mutter thanks which earned her a single nod from him. She watched him as he left the cafeteria with an astounded expression on her face. Natsu Dragneel was one hell of an enigma.

Looking around, her jaw dropped when she saw everyone's eyes on her once again.

"See, they're dating."

"He helped her. They're together for sure."

As the whispers continued, Lucy felt like banging her head on the wall. Natsu's actions were causing a lot of misunderstandings.

At the end of the day, Lucy Heartfilia has suddenly become the rumored girlfriend of the bad boy.

* * *

xxx

 _No, this is not a full story. Just drabbles. This might be the last one since I only wrote this for fun. Comments?_

 _Reviews are loved._


	3. Chapter 3

_TADA! I know I said the previous one was the last one buuuuut I couldn't help myself. I really enjoy writing this drabble series._

* * *

 **Falling for the Bad Boy… Literally**

* * *

Lucy was totally, completely, thoroughly, absolutely, one hundred percent stupefied.

She had been on class duty for the day and was erasing the blackboard, jumping desperately to reach the parts her short stature couldn't reach when someone took the eraser from her hands and did it for her.

The object of her astonishment was none other than the infamous Natsu Dragneel. After the blackboard was finally cleaned, he left once more without saying a word. She could only stare at his back in bewilderment. She didn't even get to thank him.

Natsu was a puzzle she couldn't decipher. While he initially scared the hell out of her, she was starting to see another side of him. What she didn't understand was why he kept on helping her. Was it because she returned his scarf? Maybe it was that precious to him that he felt like he owed her so much? She didn't want anything in return. She merely did it because it was the right thing to do. Her friends would often tell her that she was too kind, and she would always answer that kindness wasn't a bad thing.

That wasn't the end of it, no. The next day, during their P.E. time, her class- section A- had played a volleyball game against section E- which also happened to be the class of Natsu and his friends. The first game was of the boys and as the game went on, the rest were on the sidelines cheering for their respective classes. Lucy, in particular, stayed away from the court and watched at a distance. It was a close competition, with both teams playing exceptionally. During the latter part, Section E's P.E instructor had called Natsu to play. It was his turn to serve, and Lucy guessed he didn't know a thing about volleyball because the moment he served, the ball flew all the way to where she was and hit her straight on the forehead.

The hit was pretty hard, because she honestly saw stars, and she could feel a lump growing on her throbbing forehead. She was barely aware of the commotion around her as she counted the stars- or were they little pixies?- dancing around her head. She barely heard the apologetic curse from someone. She barely felt herself being carried to the infirmary.

She only recovered when he set her on a chair, realizing too late that it was Natsu- for the second time- who carried her there.

"Shit, the nurse is not here," he grumbled, running a hand through his hair, looking heavily distressed.

Lucy, not knowing what to do or say at such an awkward situation, silently watched as he rummaged through the first aid kit. He grabbed a few stuff before sitting across her. He poured what look like an antiseptic on a cotton. The boy obviously didn't know what he was doing.

"Uhm, I don't think that's really necessary," she tried to tell him.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing!" He gently pressed the cotton on the lump on her forehead and Lucy decided to shut up so as not to anger the boy in front of her.

And so she stayed still as he fumbled with the bandages and wrapped her head sloppily with it. He was proud when he was done, only to gasp in horror when he realized that he had wrapped her whole head like a mummy. Quickly undoing his work, he scolded her for not saying anything.

"You told me to shut up and then bandaged my face, including my mouth," she reminded him.

Natsu eventually gave up and Lucy assured her that she was okay. The nurse then arrived and took over while he waited for her in a corner. When the nurse was done, they both walked back to their classes.

"Sorry for bothering you," Lucy apologized softly.

He glanced at her with a surprised expression before morphing into something akin to frustration. "Why are you the one apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who hit you with the ball!"

"But it was an accident," she reasoned.

"Arrrrgghh, you're too nice!" He was pulling his hair again. Why was he angry that she was being nice? She wondered if he hated being treated nicely or was he just embarrassed? Putting aside the thought because she had no answer to it, she remembered that she still hadn't thanked him.

"Uhm, by the way, thank you for bringing me to the infirmary, for both times," she said gratefully, ignoring his outburst.

He finally stopped whatever he was doing with his hair, looking away. "You don't have to thank me."

"But-"

"Shut up and drop it!" he exclaimed with a very red face, stomping angrily ahead of her.

Unknown to her, that incident during her P.E. class only strengthened the rumor that she was dating the school's bad boy.

* * *

xxx

 _Aren't they cute? They are such an awkward couple in a very cute way. Lol._

 _Leave me a review? You'd make me very happy._

 _Okay,_ _I'll be focusing on TDAHG now. XD_

 _Oh by the way, good news! I'll be writing an alternate drabble series of this where Lucy is the bad girl. Curious? Excited? Would you read it? Lol_


	4. Bonus Chapter

_Bonus scene. Just a short one._

* * *

 **Falling for the Bad Boy… Literally**

* * *

Levy was putting things inside her locker when she overheard a few male students talking about Lucy. It was nothing new. Her gorgeous blond friend was probably the most popular girl in school, and although many had attempted to confess to her and ask her out, nobody had succeeded. In total, during their first six months as freshmen, Lucy had rejected thirteen boys already, and she didn't even know it.

As the group of boys continued to talk, Levy concluded that one of them was boy number fourteen on Lucy's Friendzoned list. It wasn't that her friend was heartless, she was just so clueless she didn't even realize the boys were confessing to her and she had rejected them. Their conversation would go somewhere like this:

"I like you, Lucy."

"Thanks! I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're a nice friend. I like everyone."

And that was how Lucy broke so many hearts without knowledge of what she did. Levy actually found it amusing.

Shutting her locker, she made her way to their group's usual hangout. Lucy was already there, but she was not alone. Another male student was in front of her, no doubt trying to ask her out like all the other boys. Before the guy can even open his mouth, he took off running while shouting an apology.

Intrigued, Levy walked faster to where Lucy was standing, her eyes scanning the place, until she spotted the reason why. Natsu was making his way over to Lucy, glaring daggers at the poor boy who looked like he was about to piss in his pants. Was it a coincidence that Natsu was there? Levy wanted to know, curious person that she was.

It didn't happen just once. The next day, when the same guy tried to approach Lucy again, Natsu had once again arrived, scaring the poor boy for the second time.

"Stop frowning, Natsu. You scared him again. He was about to tell me something," Lucy had chastised the infamous bad boy of their school. It was quite a funny sight, the campus sweetheart, scolding the bad boy slash gang leader.

"Like I give a damn."

It happened again for the third and fourth, then fifth… Levy lost count already. By the third time that it happened, Levy was totally convinced that Natsu was doing it on purpose. Not only did he keep appearing whenever Lucy needed help, he was also scaring guys away from her. Natsu, in his own way, was obviously making a claim, and as always, Lucy had no idea at all.

One morning, Lucy had asked her a surprising question

"What's the best way to say thank you without actually saying it?"

Levy decided to give her a push. She smiled slyly. "Through gifts and actions. Like a hug or kiss perhaps? And making them a bento?"

"Gifts and actions huh," Lucy murmured thoughtfully.

When Levy came to school the next morning, she was grinning from ear to ear as she opened a photo on her phone. It was of Lucy hugging a very red-faced, flabbergasted Natsu.

What was even better was that by lunchtime, Levy witnessed a blushing Natsu dragging a perplexed Lucy and demanding that if she made him a bento, she might as well eat lunch with him.

No matter how tough and scary Natsu acted, it was pretty obvious he held a soft spot for the blond girl. Heck, the boy couldn't say no to Lucy and would do anything just to make her happy.

Mentally tapping herself on the back, she couldn't help but be proud of her matchmaking schemes. Now, if only she could find Ever and Elfman.

* * *

xxx

 _Scheming Levy rocks. Lol. Just some weird bonus chapter I came up with. I'm out!_


End file.
